Family comes first
by Jenny-Gibbs-forever
Summary: Jenny and Jethro live a happy normal life both busy with work and their two kids Abby and tony. Until something turns their world upside down
1. Chapter 1

Just a obit of jibbs fluff :? Let me know what you think I have a few sTory lines for this enjoy

It was five thirty in the morning when Gibbs arose from his bed, stretching then making his way to the bathroom where he showered and got dress for work then made his way down stairs. It was six thirty when Jenny woke dragging herself out of bed and slowly making her way down the stairs

"Good morning" Gibbs said in a loud voice from the kitchen drinking his coffee

Jenny glared at him "hi" she mumbled

"How's your head?"

"Fine"

"Had one too many last night did we" he laughed

"You were..." She started but Abby and tony came screaming downs the stairs

"I WIN" Abby said proudly "mornin mum dad"

"Not fair you cheated" tony pouted punching Abby's arm She turned and tackled him to the ground

"ENOUGH !" Jenny sighed "go and get dressed for school"

Both kids shocked "err yer ok sorry mum" and ran off

Gibbs could hold back his laughter Jenny took his coffee and walked up to her room and got ready for work glaring at him as she walked passed.

* * *

It was now 8:39 and jenny was Running around the house trying to find her car keys

"Mum"

"What?"

"Looking for these?" Tony held up her keys

"Thanks... Oh and would you be able to .." She started

"Drop Abby off at school? Sure" Jenny kissed her son

"Ok see ya everyone, Jethro I should be able to pick Abby up today" she called over her shoulder as she ran out the front door.

* * *

The day was long and slow for Jenny she had meeting after meet and phone call after phone call "thank god it's Friday", but for Gibbs it was the opposite it went fast, they had a case but it was done by the afternoon some drug dealer who killed a marine and then handed himself in. Before Jethro made his way home he stopped to pick up a bottle of bourbon.

* * *

Jenny was in the kitchen making spaghetti when Abby bounced in "hey mum?"

"Hmm?"

"Can tim come over and play please?"

"Not tonight sweetie it's nearly dinner time how about tomorrow ?"

"But I got a new computer game" Abby wined

"Abby no you have home work todo" Jenny said sternly

"I'm home" Jethro called from the front door

"Dad!" Abby squealed and ran off towards her dad "hey dad can tim come over and play my new video game then have dinner please please and then stay the night?"

"Sure I do see why not why don't you go ring him and see if its ok with his parents?"

"Thanks dad" with a quick hug she ran off

Jethro made his way into the kitchen finding Jenny facing the stove stirring so he went over and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck, she leant back into him

"How was ya day?" He asked

"Fine yours?"

"Fine how are you feeling?" He laughed and Jenny hit him

"Fine go wash up dinners ready"

Jethro kissed her on the lips then started to walk to the bathroom "oh and tims coming over for dinner as well and maybe stay the night"

Jenny sighed " no-" but he had already left the room

* * *

Jenny plated up and set the table "dinners ready"

Tim and Abby came running in and sat next to each other, Jethro came in and sat at the end of the table

"Do you know where tony is?" Jenny asked worried

"Don't know with ziva probably"

"Hmm" Jenny wasn't sure about this Ziva chick who tony had been with a lot, she sat down at the table and they all started eating Tim and Abby talked about school and science and Jenny and Jethro talked about work

* * *

"Are you sure you want todo this?" Tony asked

"Yes I'm sure" Ziva kissed him lslow and passionate

That night at Zivas apartment they made love both their first times

They laid in bed tangled in each others arms

"I love you" Ziva said gazing into Tony's eyes

"...I love you to Ziva" tony smiled he looked down at his watch 11:10pm "crap I really should get going before mum sends out a search party" he kissed Ziva one more time before getting out of bed and got dressed "might cya tomorrow" he blew her a kiss before heading home

* * *

Jenny sat on the couch with a glass of wine staring at the tv

Jethro came up behind her "you know it helps to turn it on"

Jenny jumped "Dam it Jethro, you scared me"

He laughed "he is 17 your cant control his life, as much as you want to he won't let you, why dont you come to bed"

"Yer I will soon"

He sighed walked around and laid down on the couch with his head in her lap

"About this girl ... Ziva" Jenny said running her hands through his hair

"No Jen I'm not going to do a background search on her"

"Bu-"

They heard the door open and close

Jenny quickly push Jethro off her and ran to the hallway

"Hey tony where have you been?" She smiled

"Oh my god mum what the hell are you doing? I was at a friends house"

"Hmm Ziva?"

"Does it matter?" Tony said annoyed

"I was just wo-"

"Hey son"

"You to? Argh stay out of my business" tony yelled he walked to his room and slammed the door

Jenny sighed and looked at Jethro "don't even say it" and walked off.

* * *

"I just don't want him getting her Jethro" Jenny said while getting into bed, Jethro was doing the same

"I know Jen but you have to let him make he's own mistakes"

"I know i know" she sighed and rolled over on her side

"Jen"

"Good night Jethro"

Xxx


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry about spelling mistakes in last chapter ill make sure there's none in this and sorry about last chapter being short this one is longer to make up for it, this story is base more on the Gibbs family then Jenny's and jethros jobs that would be why you haven't read much about it and prob won't hope you guys are enjoying it so far a review would hurt and might help me keep going (that's if you want me to) if you want anything to happen or have any ideas pm me or review would be greatly appreciated _**

**_xx thanks so much _**

**_-Abby (i know it's even spelt the same I did have a heart attack when I discover this)_**

**_Ps. This story does have a bit of swearing in it._**

**_Enjoy lovelies xx_**

It had been another normal week at the Gibbs house, Abby and tim going over to each others house playing videos games, tony hanging out with Ziva more than his mother would like and Jenny and Jethro still madly in love but not ever really showing it.

Xxxx

"Hey abs how was school, hey tim" Jenny smiled as her daughter and daughters friend got into the car

"Hey mum was alright" Abby mumbled Jenny noticed something wrong with her daughter and made a mental note to talk to her later

" hi mrs Gibbs"

"Please call me Jenny am I taking you home or are you coming over to ours?" Jenny asked as she started the car and drove in the direction of their home

"Ummm" tim looked at Abby and she looked away from him "home please" he said sadder than he would of liked

"No worries"

The rest of the drive home was silent

* * *

Jenny pulled into tims drive way

"Do you need a lift home tomorrow?" Jenny asked through the window

"Umm no its ok thank you" tim said politely and then ran off towards his front door. Jenny pulled into their drive way

"Hey abs would you mind helping me with the groceries?" She asked her daughter while opening the boot "abs?" Jenny look up from the boot but Abby had already ran inside

Signing Jenny picked up a few bags and was about to walk inside when Jethro pulled up beside her

"Hey" he said getting out and giving his wife a kiss

"Hi" she half smiled

"What's wrong?" Jethro said worried

"Nothing with me but some thing with Abby"

"Hmm want me to talk to her?" He asked while taking the bags of shopping and talking them inside

"No it's ok I will" she shut the boot and followed him inside

"Why are you home so early?"

"Why don't you want me home?" He said jokingly but he could see she was not in the mood " just joking, I'm just changing my clothes and saying good night to the kids then ill go back in"

"Hard case?"

"The guy hasn't left any evidence but its early days we will find something any way enough bout my work are you sure you don't want me to talk to Abby?"

"No I'm her fucking mother Jethro I'm sure I can handle it why don't you think I can?" Jenny said pissed of by the question

"No it's not that I think she and I are closer she will open up to me-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" Jenny yelled taken aback by what he had just said

"No Jen you misunderstand-"

"NO JETHRO I DON'T THINK I DO-" Jenny caught a glimpse of her daughter in the kitchen door way "Abb-" but she ran off

"That's what I was trying to say you haven't been the same for weeks now and you have been loosing your temper at nothing!" He said about to walk away

"where the hell do you think your going?"

"To go talk to Abby"

"No you do not get to shut me out of my OWN daughters life!" Tears forming in Jenny's eyes which soon fell making her eye make up run

"I'm not Jen" Jethro said in a calmer voice

"Sounds like it" sighing "just go back to work Leroy" she grumbled and walked off to find Abby heels clicking on the tiles as she walked off

Jethro knew he was in shit she rarely called him by his first name because he hated it but when she did it usually meant he was in some deep shit so he gave up and walked up the stairs to his bedroom where he showed dressed then made his way back to work.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Ziva asked worried

"Yes it will be fine they will love you I promise" tony sealed the promise with a kissed then pulled her inside.

* * *

Jenny knocked on Abby's door when Jenny didn't get a response she slowly opened her door and put her head through finding Abby asleep on the floor her cheeks stained with tears and stuff scattered all around her.

Sighing Jenny pulled the covers back , picked Abby up from the floor and paced her on her bed pulling the covers up to her neck and kissed her cheek "good night my love" she whispered

Jenny slowly shut Abby's door and slowly made her way down the stairs where she ran into her son and 'that' girl "Mum there you are I have some one I want you to meet" tony said as he spotted his mother at the bottom of the stairs

"What?" Jenny said tired and confused

"This is Ziva" tony said pulling on Zivas arm

"Hi mrs Gibbs it's nice to finally meet you" Ziva smiled politely

Jenny was about to speak but tony pulled Ziva passed her and went into his room called back over his shoulder"home work"

Jenny was shocked but to tired to care so she poured her self a big glass of wine and sat her self down on the couch going over the events in her head wondering why everything around her seemed to be falling apart

* * *

Jethro came home around 1:30am as the case he got a lead on the case and got it closed earlier than they thought he opened and shut the door as quietly as possible locking the door he made his way into the kitchen where he poured him self a glass of bourbon he finished it in one go and made his way into the living room where he found he wife asleep on the couch with an empty wine glass in her hand.

Jethro turned the TV off, put the wine glass on the coffee table and put one arm around her back Another under her knees then slowly lifted her and then walked to their bedroom.

Jethro gently placed her down on there bed and then went to go have a shower.

* * *

When he walked back into the bedroom Jenny was awake and had gotten changed into one of his old t shirts, she looked up from her book when he walked in

"Jethro I'm sorry-" she started

"Don't apologise it's a si-"

"I know it's a sign of weakness" she sighed "I just hate fighting with you"

"I know jen I hate it to" he moved away from the door frame he was leaning on and got into bed he lent in and kissed her as he was about to pull away she put her hand on his neck and pulled him down on her keeping her lips on his not wanting them to part but once air was needed he pulled apart looking into her eyes

"Jen I lov- are you ok?" He asked noticing her face draining of colour

She slipped away from him and ran into the bathroom slamming the door behind her and collapsing besides the toilet with her head in the bowl vomiting.

After a few minutes Jethro made his way to the door knocking "hey Jen are you alright?" When he got no answer he slowly opened the bathroom door and found her slumped against the toilet

"Um you ok Jen?" Not really sure what to say or do

"Do I look alright Jethro?" She mumbled

He sat next to her rubbing her back.

They sat like that all night and around 4:30 they went to bed.

* * *

Jethro like always got up at 6am and got ready for work then made his way down to the kitchen and made coffee.

7:30 Abby can running down the stairs her plaits swinging from side to side "morning dad" looking around the kitchen she couldn't see her mum "where's mum?" She jumped on the bar stool and ate the toast her dad put in front of her

"She's in bed sick-"

"No she's right here geez Jethro why did you let me sleep in?" Jenny was leaning on the door frame putting on her black heels then she smoothed out her skirt and then walked over and took jethros coffee mug

"Jen you were sick last night are you sure you should drink that?" Jethro said worried

She threw the coffee mug in the sink smashing it glaring at him, grabbed her bag from the bench and slammed the door on the way out. Jethro looked at Abby who was wide eyed, he walked out to the drive way to find his wife throwing up in the garden after a minute she stood up Jethro by he side to steady her "you ok Jen?" He gently pushed some hair out of her face

"Yes I'm" breathing in then out "fine now I'm going to be late ill see you after work, oh and ill have to work a bit later so you or tony will have to pick Abby up or see if she can catch a ride with tim" an before he could stop her she kissed his cheek and got into her car and drove off

* * *

Tony waited by his car for Ziva "hey babe how was school?" He asked kissing her gently on the lips

"Fine feeling a bit queasy though and your day?" They got into his car

"Meh had double maths which sucked" he screwed up his face which made her laugh

* * *

Days and weeks went by and Jenny had gotten worse so Jethro persuaded her to go to the doctors meanwhile Ziva had gotten ill as well so she also went to the doctors

"I have An Appointment with doctor Outtrim at 5:50

"Name please" smiled the young lady behind the counter

"Jenny Shepard"

"Yup no worries would you please go take a seat over there and he will be with you shortly" she pointed to the waiting Area where only a few people sat. Slightly nervous she thanked the lady and took a seat by herself picking up a magazine

Jenny was reading a article about warts when she heard a familiar voice

"No worries Ziva the doctor will be with you shorty would you like to take a seat"

"Thank you"

Ziva walked over to the seating area

Jenny put the magazine on the lap "Ziva"

"Oh mrs Gibbs ... Hi"

"Jenny please"

"Ok...are you alright?" Ziva asked taking a seat next to her

Jenny was about to answer but got interrupted by the doctor calling her name "Jenny Gibbs?"

"Guess I'm about to find out"

"Good luck"

"Ha I'm going to need it" Jenny mumbled to herself

"So Jenny what brings you here?" The doctor asked taking a seat at his desk

"Well I have been having mood swings I have been emotional umm and have been sick alot-"

"Are you late?" The doctor asked getting to the choice

"Umm well I haven't thought about I-um yes 3 weeks..."

"Ok well I'm not drawing to any conclusions but I think we will start with Pregnancy shall we?"

"Err well ok"

* * *

After about an hour of test and waiting the doctor walked back into the room with her results

"Well congratulations Jenny your having a baby your 1 month pregnant"

"I'm what now?" Jenny couldn't believe her ears

in the other room where Ziva was tested

"Congratulations Ziva your having a baby" the doctor smiled to Ziva

"Wwwhat?" Ziva stuttered


	3. Chapter 3

**Just wanted to say a BIG thank you to those who have reviewed hope you enjoy this x next chapter will be longer and now it's day by day but soon I'll skip months ect **

**Ps some swearing**

"I'm home" Jethro shouted from the door

"In the kitchen"

"Hey Jen how was the doctor?" Jethro asked kissing her cheek

"Um good everything's fine except..." Jenny couldn't bring herself to say it "I'm-"

"Hey dad ..." Abby smiled at her dad "mum" she mumbled

"Is tim staying tonight?" Jenny smiled at her daughter

"No..." She mumbled then walked off

Jenny sighed

"Jenny what did the doctor say?" Ignoring Abby

"Nothing...it can wait" she tried to walk passed him but he grabbed her arm gently

"Jen.."

"I'm pregnant" she said in a small voice

"Your what?"

"You heard me" slightly annoyed at his reaction

"Sorry I just.." He smirked then leant down and kissed her after a few minutes tony walked in

"Gross guys keep it in the bedroom" walking past them and to the fridge

"do we tell them?" He said referring to the kids

"Not yet still have todo test about 1 month"

"What test?" Jethro asked getting worried

"Umm hello? Wanna tell me what's going on?" Tony asked drinking from the milk carton

Jenny shook her head at Jethro "it's nothing-"

"Ya mums pregnant" Jethro said proudly

Tony choked on the milk "what"

Jethro then leant down again and kiss his wife passionately

While tony just stared wide eyed at them

* * *

Ziva paced her bedroom

"Ziva honey dinners ready" her mum called from the bottom of the stairs

" I'm not hungry" she shouted back

Ziva picked up her phone and dialled Tony's number

"Hey babe how ya going?" Tony said through the phone

"Um hey can we meet up... ?" Ziva asked nervously

"Um sure but I can't till tomorrow night wanna come over for dinner?"

"Um sure"

"Awesome oh guess what I just found out?"

Ziva sighed she was tired and didn't wasnt in the mood for a convosation "what?"

"Mums knocked up! Can you believe that...kinda gross any cya tomorrow love ya" then he hung up leaving Ziva speechless

* * *

Jenny knocked on Abby's doors

"Hmm"

"Hey abs whatcha doing?" Jenny asked

"Homework" Abby mumbled not looking up from her book

Jenny made her way and sat at the end of we bed

"Abby what's wrong?"Jenny placed a hand of her knee

"Nothing"

"Why are you acting like this?

"Like what?"

Taking a deep breath "did something happen with tim? He doesn't come over any more"

"He has other friends now" Abby looked up from her book tears threatening to fall

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't hang out with me at lunch any more" tears falling freely

"Aww honey come here" Jenny held her arms out and Abby crawled over and wrapped her arms around her mum

"Darling he is aloud to have other friends it might be a good chance for you to find some other friends to"

"And not be friends with tim?"

"No you can but Hun your only 10 you aloud to have more than one friend"

"So he does want to be my friend but he wants to be others friends to?"

"Yup"

Abby had stopped crying "hmmm never thought of it like that"

Jenny laughed

"So is it a boy of a girl?"

"What?"

"Tony told me"

"Oh, we don't know yet now if your ok I have to go start dinner Ziva is coming over"

"Yer I'm good, what are we having?"

"Spaghetti"

"Yum" Jenny kissed her daughters forehead then walked down to the kitchen to start dinner

* * *

"Hey mrs gib- I mean Jenny" Ziva smiled

"Hey come in dinner will be ready in about ten minutes and Tony's in the living room" Jenny forced a smile

"Thanks" Ziva made her way to the living room where he found tony watching TV with his dad

"Hey Ziva" Jethro said

"Hey" tony smiled

"Hi" Ziva smiled at Tony's dad "um tony can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" tony got up and went to his room followed by Ziva

"What's up?" Tony asked

"Umm I am .. I went to the doctor..."

"Dinners ready" they hear Jenny call

"Tell me after dinner" he kissed her then they walked down the stairs to find everyone already at the table

After about twenty minutes of awkward silence Ziva got up and ran to the bathroom

Tony went to stand

"I'll go" Jenny stood and went to the bathroom knocking before entering and closing the door behind her

"What happened at the doctors?" Jenny asked leaning on the door

Ziva finished washing her mouth before talking "nothing"

"Cut the crap Ziva you are sick or I'm a bad cook? Which is it?"

Laughing slightly "no I love your cooking but I'm not sick I'm pregnant"

Jenny stood shocked "...Tony's?"

"Yes.." Ziva said in a small voice

"Have you thought of what you wanted todo?"

"Well I can't keep it can i?"

"Have you told tony?"

"No..."

"Well I think you should talk to him first"

"Don't tell anyone your the only one who knows" Jenny nodded

"Ziva are you alright?" Tony asked through the door

Jenny sighed walked past tony and made her way back to the table followed by tony and Ziva

"Argh sorry about that I think I should leave thanks for dinner"

"I'll walk you out"

When tony came back "what did you say to her mum?"

"What? I didn't say anything"

"Well why is she leaving? And why won't he talk to me?"

"Tony that's enough" his dad stepped in

"No it's fine" Jenny stood up picking up the empty plates and walked over and thew the plates smashing them "Abby go to your room please"

Waiting till Abby left "how could you be so careless?"

Jethro say at the table not quite sure what was going on

"What the fuck are you talking about? Argh I hate you why won't you just STAY OUT OF MY BUSINESS!" Tony shouted

"That's enough don't talk to your mother like that!" Jethro warned

Tony just rolled his eyes and stormed off to his room slamming the door behind him.

"What happened? I only want the best for him" She asked her husband

"I have no idea..I know"

"You know she's pregnant"

"Who?"

"Ziva.."

"What? That's it he's in some deep shit Jen"

"He doesn't know yet so wait till she tells him the. You can deal with him later for now let's just forget about it and go to bed" Jenny turned the lights off and made her way to their bedroom followed by Jethro.

* * *

Jenny was reading her book in bed before she was interrupted by Jethro "I'm going to kill him you know"

"Hmm I know" Jenny mumbled not looking up from her book

"Still Jen how stupid can he be?"

Signing and putting down her book "Jethro it's up to ziva to tell him ok look " resting her hands on her belly "we have another one on the way to look after"

"I know I know I'm sorry" Jethro rested his head on her hands

"Oh my is this the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs saying sorry?" She laughed

"Shut up" he smiled at her before he kissing her gently on the lips

* * *

Tony paced his room what made ziva leave through dinner? What did mum say to her? Or her to mum?

After 20minutes of asking himself questions he decided to ask his mother

Tony walked into his parents room without knocking to find them kissing

"Keep it pg in front of the kids would ya?" Tony stood by the door

"Geez tony" Jenny said braking the kiss

"What the hell do you want?" Jethro asked annoyed

Tony fully regretting barging in on them "umm well I have to ask mum something"

Giving her husband a glare before turning back to her son "what is it honey?"

"Umm im sorry about before and i just wondering if you knew why ziva left so early did she say anything to you?"

Not sure of what to say Jethro answers "why don't you ask ziva" sighing "your mothers tired would you mind leaving?" Without another word tony left

"Tired am I?" Jenny asked raising an eyebrow

"Never mind that where were we " Jethro leaned in for a kiss but was pushed away

"Im tired darling" Jenny kissed his cheek rolled on her side and closed her eyes

"Jen?" But he got no reply so he got up

"Where you going?" She asked still on her side

"Boat" was all he said before he made his way down to the basement where his half finish boat sat

* * *

After half a bottle of bourbon Jethro got thinking,

_I really should of told Jen about my first marriage... Crap I mean she new I was married before we were but I might of left out the bit about a kid ..._

Jethro finished his drink threw the glass on his work bench and rubbed his temple

"Jethro?" Jenny asked slowly walking down the steps "darling what's the matter?"

"Nothing"

Jenny made her way over to him

"What's wrong?"

"Jen...I need to tell ya something" his speech was a bit slurred but understandable I guess I should tell her now while I have the chance

"Why don't you tell me in the morning when your not so tired and dru-"

"No I need to tell you something now"

She stay silent

"In my first marriage..."

"Jethro I know she left you? What's the point?"

"She didn't leave me"

"What?!"

"She die and we had a kid..." He sighed "her name was Shannon and our daughter Kelly," Jenny had tears in her eyes but he continued "Shannon was a whiteness at a murder and the protection detail was driving them to Kelly's school play and ... He was shot they were both killed in the crash" Jethro had tears in his eyes now

Jenny couldn't believe her ears she turned and ran up the stairs.

Xxxx

**Ps I don't own the characters or NCIS (or Jenny would still be alive and ziva wouldn't be leaving...)**

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter I know I'm not the best writer but it helps keep my mind of things so no hate please xx :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jenny laid in bed going over what her husband had just told her.  
Gibbs tried but failed to work on his boat as he had so many things going though his head.

"Abby hurry up darling you will be late for school" Jenny called from the bottom of the stairs then went back to cleaning up the dishes from breakfast  
"Morning mum bye mum" tony yelled over his shoulder as he walked out the door  
Jenny caught up with him "hey are you taking Abby to school with you?"  
"No need todo some thing first"  
"Alright have a good day" she kissed him much to his displeasure  
Jenny went back inside to "Abby the bus will be here in-"  
"Ok ok ready cya mum love ya" Abby said kissing her mum as she left to catch the bus

Jenny walked down to the basement to find her husband asleep snoring under his boat  
"Jethro" she said but go no answer "Jethro wake up love" still no answer  
So she bent down under the boat and kissed his on the lips  
"Well that's one way to wake up" Jethro slowly sitting up "hey Jen about last night-"  
She put we finger to his lips "it's ok really that was your past this is your future, now you have about 10mims to get ready before agents Willis and Haymes get worried"  
"Ha they won't be worried but I won't here the end of it" Jethro sighed "are you sure everything's alright?"  
"Yes my love now hurry up before I fire you"

"Morning boss got a lead on the case all the evidence leads to petty officer Alex Neilson she has been seen with children going into her house her neighbours say that it's a different child each week" Lorraine Willis Gibbs senior agent said  
"And where is she now?" Gibbs asked annoyed they had been on this case for about a month following a kidnapper  
"Not yer tracing calls, bank records and waiting for a warrant to search the house" jeanine Haymes stepped in Gibbs probie  
"I'll notify the director call me when you get the warrant " Gibbs took two stairs at a time to Jenny's office  
Walking past her assistant and opening and slamming the door  
"Yer thank you... I will... Ok bye" Jenny ended her convocation  
"Just because your my husband at work im your boss and you will treat me with respect including asking my assi-"  
"I know"  
Giving up she decided to change the subject "got any leads on the case?"  
Slumping down on her couch  
"I guess that's a no?"  
"Nothing" he was fuming get up and doing circles around her office" ok so we have some one who kidnaps little children does in speakable things to then dumps them out side the ncis building AND WE HAVNT GOT ANYTHING ON THE BASTERED YET?"  
"Yes I know calm down"  
"Ha clam down? How can you say that"  
"Look I know but some one has to other wise nothing-"  
Gibbs phone rang  
"Gibbs" he said pissed off  
"Your not gonna like this boss but ..." Agent Willis paused not wanting to say the words "we got a anonymous call saying they say the petty officer with a child"  
"Where?"  
"Getting in to her car front of her house"  
"Go there no and step on it!"  
"Another one" Gibbs sighed and left

Jenny was cooking dinner while Gibbs worked on his boat trying to figure out the case  
"Hey mum" tony said entering the kitchen "how was your day?"  
"Long." She gave him a small smile "where's Abby?"  
"She said before she left she was going to get a lift with Tims mum"  
"Alright would you mind stirring while I go get her"  
"Sure"

"Hey Jenny what can I do for you?"  
Tims mum greeted Jenny with a warm smile  
"I'm come to pick up Abby" Jenny returned the smile but that soon faded  
"Um sorry? She didn't go to school today tim said"  
Jenny didn't say another word but ran as fast as she could back home and down to the basement  
Tears streaming down her face "omg Jethro"  
"Jen what's wrong"  
"Abby she's not a Tims she didn't go to school"  
"Oh god"  
But before either could do anything Gibbs phone rang  
"Oh please god no" Jenny whispered  
"Gibbs" he said slightly nervous  
"Boss another kid was found"  
-

Hello so sorry this is late not sure if any one still wants to read it but yer  
Sorry it short will post longer one next time (a few days)  
Again sorry a few things happened  
Ps who is the kid? And after this case is solved prob 2 chapters or 1 long one i will start to skip months

I own nothing but Lorraine Willis and jeanine Haymes

Hope you enjoyed xx


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jethro and Jenny couldn't get into work fast enough Jenny went to her office to wait for Gibbs while he went down to see ducky and the child

Jenny was pacing her office when Jethro walk in

"Is it?"

"No"

Jenny fell into his arms "thank god"

After getting her self together and put back on her director mask "will still have two problems where the hell is Abby and who is that dead girl?"

Just before Jethro was about to answer his phone rang "Gibbs"

"Boss the kidnapper rang and she wants to talk to you" agent Haymes said

Gibbs left with out an explanation leaving Jenny with a confused look

Gibbs snatched the phone out of agent Willis hand

"What do you want?"

"Hello agent Gibbs I think you know what I have of yours"

"No..oh my god"

"Yes well she is a cutie"

While their convocation was going on Haymes was trying to trace the home call but wasn't having any luck

"I swear if you hurt her..."

"What leroy what will you do as far as I can see you have no clue where I am who I am now I need a few things or you won't get your daughter back alive"

"I'm listening"

At this time Haymes was still trying to trace the call and Willis and Jenny were standing around the bullpen watching Gibbs

"Good first I want you to come to where I am-"

"And where is that?"

"Be patience I need you to come here bring no one and tell no one I will Ring back at 10pm tonight with my location if you tell any one Abby is dead"

Hesitating for a minute "fine"

"Oh and leroy love you" and with that she hung up

after a Moment of silence Jenny spoke up "so what did she say?"

"Umm nothing"

"Nothing?!" Raising her voice slightly "does she or does she not haven our daughter?

"She does yes" annoyed she was yelling at him in front of his agents

"And? What did she say is she dead does she want money what?" Yelling now and not caring about the other people around them

"She will ring back" and with that he left

Tony walked down to the basement

"Hey dad can you come up to the living room for a minute"

Tony had his mother and father (who weren't currently talk to each other) in the living room

"So I talked to ziva she will be over soon"

"I think I know what this is about-" Jenny started

"No mum you don't "

"Well I think I do she is-"

"Mum ziva is pregnant"

"I know, she told me"

"She.. What how long have you known?" Tony ask frustrated that ziva told his mum before him

"We're going to talk about this but not now" Gibbs said gruffly before looking at his watch and leaving for the basement

"Oh great he knew too"

"Yes, Abby has been taken"

"What!"

"I didn't know how to tell you we are trying to find the kidnapper but we have no leads at the moment"

"Well why aren't you doing anything now ?!" Tony got up and went to his room slamming the door

Jenny just sighed and put her hands on her stomach

Jethro was lying down next to Jenny in bed reading a boat magazine while Jenny was asleep

Jethros phone rang "gibbs" he said in a whisper "meet me at the front of that coffee shop you can stay away from" and then she hung up

"Who was that" Jenny grumble not opening her eyes

"Wrong number" Jethro got out of bed

"Where you going?"

"Coffee"

Jethro stood out side with a coffee it was now 10:30pm and no sight of the kidnapper

"Jethro"

He turned to see a figure sitting on a bench just down front he coffee shop but as soon as he got there everything went black.

Ok sorry I left it there and sorry it's a short chapter ill be updating again very soon

I wanted to say a BIG thank you to all those people who review I wasn't expecting them! Haha :D made my night I have a few things up my sleeve for the next chapter ;) xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Dad" Jethro slowly woke "dad" when he opened his eyes he scanned the room to find Abby tied to a chair on the other side of the room

"Abby are you ok?" Jethro asked worriedly

"Yer I'm fine"

"Do you know where we are?"

"Nope your the agent you tell me" Abby laughed

Jethro scanned the room it was big empty like a worn down wearhouse

"Abby has she ... Done anything to-"

"Well good morning leroy she went over and kissed his lips he tried to pull away but he was tired tight to the chair

"Diane" Jethro said in a whisper

"Yes took you long enough to figure it out missed me?"

" what can I do for you?"

"Not what you can do but what can you give me"

"Well what do you want?"

"You"

"Ha well I'm kinda taken"

"Ok ill make you a deal I have you and ill let Abby go"

He answered with out thinking "fine"

Diane smirked and walked over to Abby and inserted a needle into her arm which made Abby scream

"Abby!" Jethro shouted

"It's ok Jethro babe it's just going to put her asleep" Diane said picking Abby up and walking out of the room

Jenny woke to find the other side of the bed cold 'must of gone to work early' she thought so Jenny got up showered and went to work getting coffee on the way

"Good Morning director" agent Haymes said as their director walked in

"I don't no about good" sighing "sorry have you seen Gibbs?"

"No sorry" Willis said sitting at her desk

"Oh ok thank you" she walked up to her office 'where the hell is he' she thought

It was now 5 pm and Jenny had been trying to call Jethro all day but had not got hold of him and his team had not gotten a lead so they had nothing.

Jenny had been staring out of her window when Haymes walked in

"Director you had better come quick"

Jenny followed out to Haymes looking down from the cat walk in till she saw her little girl stepping out of the elevator as soon as she saw Abby she ran as fast as she could in 3 inch black heels down the stairs

"MUMMY" Abby scream and ran into her mums arms crying

"Aw baby are you ok? Did she do any thing to you?"

"No but she has daddy" Abby sobbed

"What?" Jenny lifted Abby's face up

"She took daddy he was in the room I was when I woke up then" Abby wiped her tears away " then I fell asleep and I woke up in the park" any burst out crying again

"It's ok baby your safe now" Jenny hugged her daughter tightly "darling you have to come with me to see Sam remember him your going to tell him what the lady looked like ok?"

"But I don't wanna remember" Abby said with big sad eyes

"If you don't how will we find daddy?"

"...oh ok ill go"

"Lorraine would you take Abby down to see Sam"

"Sure come on Abby" Lorraine held her hand out for Abby

"Ok so Abby's gone back home your all mine now" Diane walked over and sat on Gibbs lap facing him "and what where going todo is take off and go to Paris" she paused to kiss him passionately but Gibbs had other plans in mind

"Oh my god" Jenny exclaimed as she looked at the drawing the Sam drew from Abby description

"It should take long to run it though-"

Sam started as he typed

"No I know who the bitch is" everyone looked wide eyed at Jenny "it's Diane sterling" with saying that she left with Abby in tow

"So are ya going to untie me now?" Jethro asked when Diane finished kissing him

"Ha no"

"How are we supposed to get anything done?"

"Leave it all to me" Diane started slowly unbuttoned her shirt

Unknown to her he had cut the rope he waited till she had her back turned till he pushed her from behind and held her down while tying her hands together.

Jenny was pacing her room while Abby sat at her desk drawing pictures.

"Mummy?" Abby asked not looking up from her drawing

"Yes darling?"

"When's daddy getting home and where did the lady take the other girl?"

Jenny wipe away a tear "I'm not sure darling"

"Put her in interrogation room 1" Gibbs ordered as he walked into the bullpen "ill be up at the directors office, Willis you start the interrogation"

"Boss..." Haymes and Willis stood wide eyed at the lady and their boss

"Waiting for an invitation?" Gibbs said sarcastically while walking away.

Gibbs walked in with out knock as per usual to find Abby asleep in Jenny's arms on the couch

"Hey Jen"

"Oh Jethro" Jenny got up trying not to wake Abby up and went over to him and they kiss passionately for a few minutes till Abby woke up

"Daddy" Abby ran towards her dad he picked her up and put her on his shoulders

"Been a good girl for mummy?"

"Yes" Abby smiled brightly

"I'll ring tony" Jenny said

hope you enjoy this chapter sorry about spelling ect I'm typing this on my phone and the other chapters cause my laptop broke so sorry about that, thank you so much for the reviews they mean a lot sorry about the spelling again and if you have any ideas where I should go from here let me know cause I'm not sure yet


	7. Chapter 7

Cp 7

Jenny and Ziva were now 5 months pregnant jenny still worked, still wearing her 4 inch heels while Ziva was living with tony, she did for two reasons first tony had insisted he was there to help her the whole way though the pregnancy and secondly Ziva's parents didn't really want anything to-do with the baby they thought she was irresponsibly they were only 19 but jenny and Jethro welcomed her with open arms. Jenny slowly made her way down to the basement after hearing a loud crash.

"Jethro?" She called half way down the stairs

"What?" he answered in a annoyed voice

"What are you doing?" jenny was now at the bottom of the stairs hands resting on her now obvious baby bump looking at a pile of stuff covering the basement floor

"Cleaning? What does it look like!" he said pissed

Jenny laughed and Jethro shot her his famous glare

"Your glare doesn't work with me darling do you need some help?" Without waiting for him to answer she started picking up old books

"No jen you need to be resting" Jethro said in a clam voice

It was Jenny's turn to give him a glare before sighing "darling I'm pregnant i haven't broken a leg" she walked over and gave him a short but sweet kiss "oh and you never told me why you were cleaning the basement? Need more space for your boat?"

Jethro laughed " i don't think i will have much time when bub comes to build a boat so i thought Tony room is to small why not use down here"

"Aw that's such a good idea they will love it" jenny looked around "well once you have cleaned" she started walking back to the stairs

"Um Jen? _Once I have cleaned_?"

"Yes well its seven and I need to start dinner plus like you said I'm pregnant and need to rest" she walked up the stairs laughing

"What's so funny" tony asked running into his mother at the top of the stairs

"Oh my god" jenny slapped tony on the arm "don't scare me like that"

Tony just walked past her down the stairs laughing.

Xxx

"So how did the doctors go?" jenny asked Ziva while stirring the pasta and helping Abby with her home work

"Um alright I think" Ziva sat next to Abby at the bench

"You think?"

"Well yeah they said they had to-do some more test but they can't tell me more until they get the results back"

Jenny stop stirring and turned to Ziva "_more_ tests? Does Tony know about them?"

"no and please don't tell him I don't want to worry him"'

"Arr Ziva you can't ask me to-do that he needs to know what was the reason you moved here so he could be a part of it"

"I know but there is a 85% chance I could lose this baby so please I'm begging you don't tell him"

"Ziva..."

"No it's up to me weather i tell him-"

"Tell me what" tony came up behind Ziva and snaked his hands around her waist

"Nothing" she whispered "um I'm not that hungry I might go down and rest" and with that she left

"Mum what's wrong with Ziva?" he ask taking her seat

"She just needs a rests, Abby Hun go put your homework away and wash up dinners ready"

"So I should leave her to rest because sometimes she say leave me along and means it but other times she says leave me alone but really I'm meant to stay"

Jenny plated up dinner "well she doesn't know what she wants half the time just give her some space now go wash up and get your dad"

Xxx

Jenny got in to bed next to Jethro "Jethro, Ziva...told me something –"

Jethro had his head on Jenny's stomach "about their baby?"

"yes...and she told me not to tell Tony"

"and your asking me if you should against her wishes?"

"...yes i think"

"Well if you think it will help or is really really important then you should but just be aware of what it might do to their relationship"

Xxx

Jethro walked over to Jenny's side of the bed with a coffee mug in hand and panted a kiss to her lips

Jenny hummed "morning" before opening her eyes

Jethro smirked "morning"

"What time is it?" jenny closed her eyes again

"Eight thirty"

Her eyes flew open "what? "she jumped out of bed as fast as a 5 month pregnant lady could AND

Xxx

Jenny came hurriedly down the stairs in her black skirt, white blouse and her 4inch black stilettos

"Abby are you ready-"Jenny ran into the kitchen to find Abby not dressed eating toast and a note:

_Hey jen_

_Sorry got a case _

"Morning mummy" Abby smiled with a mouthful of toast

"Morning darling can you go brush your teeth and get dressed pleased"

"But I'm not done-"

Jenny's voice rose "NOW" Abby ran off towards her room

Jenny sighed and finished getting ready.

Xxx

It was 9.30am by the time she go into the NCIS building she got out of the elevator walked past the bull pen which was empty, she slower than normal walked up the steps her feet killing for her heels _god if they hurting now wait till the end of the day_ sighing as she walk in to her office.

Xxx

After a long day and a murder on lose Jethro thought it was about time to brief jenny about the case as normal he barged in slamming her door behind him with a grin on his face. Jenny was on the phone

"Yes thankyou i will ring you first thing tomorrow bye" she hung up the phone

"Something i should no jen? Jethro laughed "another man?"

Standing up "what can i do for you special agent Gibbs?" she asked in annoyed voice

"Well was hoping for a kiss..." the look on her face told him bad idea "but i guess ill just brief you on the case"

"Oh right, the case you got what" looking down at her watch "nine hours ago?"

"Don't start Jen I have been in the field all day i didn't have time!"

"Right so in what nine hours you didn't have five minutes to brief me on the case?"

"Yes that's right and I don't see why it's such a big deal I'm doing it now"

"The rules say once an agent gets a case they must brief-"

"_The rules_? Are you kidding me jen you're going to bring up rules well I got about 50 of em"

"is all this a big joke to you because i would be more than happy to take you off this case"

"Ha you don't even know what it's about-"

"THATS MY POINT" taking a deep breath "leaves now"

"The case?"

"I'll get agent Haymes to brief me on it"

Jethro just glare at her

In a calmer voice "Jethro we talked about this to make it work you need to treat me like your boss at work and your wife at home or this won't work"

"I know jen but its hard with the baby and all"

"I don't care how hard it is you need to do it or I'm not sure this... Us will work"

"What are you saying?'

"if we can't make it work then one of us is going to have to give up work'

_When she said work not family Gibbs whole body relaxed _he walked over and kissed he long and hard when air was needed they broke apart

Jenny looked at Jethro in the eyes "I'm still pissed at you and if you ever wake me up late again i will fire you and you will sleep on the couch for a month"

"yes Director"

Xxx

Tony had just got home from doing the grocery shopping he walked into the kitchen and dumped them there then made his way to his room "hey Zi hows the baby going"

"hey umm well at the moment i think good"

"good " he smiled gave her a peck on the lips and left the room

Xxx

Jenny got home stressed about the case, kicking her heels of and walking into the kitchen to find Tony cooking dinner

"well well well didn't expect to find you cooking dinner" she joked sitting down "um Tony there's something I need to tell you about Ziva's...Your baby"

"What is it"

"well she said not to say anything but i feel as though you need to know something's wrong with the baby I'm not sure what but Ziva got some test done and is waiting on the results"

"Oh so it could be nothing?"

"Yes...but she also said that the baby had an 85% chance of..."

"Don't say it" tony rushed off to his room

Jenny just hoped she hadn't done the wrong thing

Xxx

Tony barged into their room "Ziva are you ok? How is the baby? Why didn't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything right?"

"your mum?" Ziva asked

"yer why?"  
Ziva barged down stairs "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TELLING HIM YOU HAD NO RIGHT HOW DARE YOU"

Jenny sighed "calm down Ziva i Tony is the dad-"

Tony butted in "thats right and i deserve to know everything about the baby"

"Tony don't not a good time let me talk to her" jenny told her son

"UM HELLO IM STANDING RIGHT HERE!"

"ok sorry i cant deal with this right now i have had a shit day at work sort it out between the two of you" jenny walked off to her room

Before either one could say anything Zivas phone rang

"hello?"

_"hi Ziva this is Dr. Peterson i would like you and your partner to come into my office at 9am tomorrow"_

"um sure is everything alright?"

_"ill let you tomorrow" _


	8. Message

**thanks everyone for ready, I got really excited that I wrote the chapter and that it was so long well long for me sorry about mistakes when I write next chapter tomorrow I'll make sure I get them ALL sorry again and thanks for reading and review love you guys xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok here it is chapter 8 it will be longer than some of the previous chapters enjoy and if you have the time please leave a review it would be appreciated**

**Thank you**

**-Abby :)**

**Xxx**

Tony woke up to a bad dream, yawing he stretched his arms out to find the side of the bed where Ziva sleeps empty, turning on his lamp and looking around the room to find her nowhere so he got up and went to the bathroom but still no Ziva, he checked the kitchen, the lounge room but she wasn't there either so he decided to call her

_Hey I'm not available at the moment please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as I can thanks_

When she didn't answer Tony rushed into his parent's room "MUM" he yelled at his sleeping parents

"Tony?" jenny asked eyes closed "what's wrong?"

"Ziva's gone" Tony said pissed off so he turned the light on

Jethro look at his watch "its 4:30 in the morning go back to bed and turn the light off" he asked pulling the blanket over his head

Jenny sat up "do you know where?"

"If I did would I be here right now?"

"Sorry wasn't thinking um do you know why she left? "

"**No but she said last night you told me something about the baby which she didn't want you to**" he turned to leave

"Keep your voice down you'll wake Abby" Jethro said from under the blanket

"Right yes well I thought you should have been told and if she wouldn't tell you I thought I should " Jenny said now starting to regret tell him

Without turning around "it was not your place to tell why don't you get that? Now she's not answering, not at her parents and not here thanks heaps" and with that left

Jenny sighed and got out of bed and started to get dressed

"Jen what are you doing?" Jethro asked sitting up

"Going to find her you stay here with Abby"

"How the hell are you going to find her? Come back to bed you have work in 2 hours"

"Don't worry I'll be back in time" taking a deep breath "it's my fault she's gone"

"Its not-"

"It is now, I have to go" she left turning off the light

Jenny went down the stairs to find tony sobbing on the couch

"Oh darling it's alright we will find her" she sat down next to him

Tony threw his phone at the wall "**why won't she call me**?"

Jenny jumped "its ok is there any one she might have gone to?"

Tony thought for a second "Kate" hitting himself "why didn't I think of that earlier" he grabbed his keys and ran for the door.

"Tony" jenny got up from the couch and went to the door grabbing his keys out of his hand "do you really want to go around there this early she's probably asleep"

"I don't care I need to see her give me back my keys" tony went snatch the keys back but jenny moved her hand

"Fine but I'm driving"

Xxx

Jenny was the first to break the silence "wait...Kate...Kate who's your dad's new probe?"

"Yup, that's her house there" Tony said pointing to a massive white two story house with a massive front yard covered in healthy green grass

"Wow nice house she rich?" jenny pulled out the front

Tony just shrugged his shoulders and got out of the car, he slowly made his way to the front door feeling nervous,_maybe I should get back in the car and come back later but I needed to go now right? _Were some thoughts that were going though his headbut without realising he had rung the doorbell. It was about five minutes before anyone answered the door

"Who the hell...Tony" Kate started sleepily

"Yeah hey um sorry I woke you but-"

"Its 5 in the morning"

"I know sorry"

"She doesn't want to talk to you sorry" Kate went to shut the door but Tony put his foot in the door

"Please"

Kate sighed "fine come in" meanwhile in the car Jenny had fallen asleep.

Xxx

"Ziva wake up there's someone here to talk" Kate shook Ziva lightly

Ziva slowly opened her eyes, and sat up "what?" she asked half asleep

But before Kate could answer Tony pushed past Kate "hey Zi why'd you leave? You scared the hell out of me"

Ziva sighed "Kate could you give us a moment?"

Once Kate left the room Tony sat down next to Ziva on the bed

"We need to talk" Tony told her looking down at his hands

"yup I know, I just wanted to say that I'm not made at you I really don't mind you know I guess I was just scared and I really think we should move into our own home living at your parents was fine for five minutes but after that we got under each over's skins and I don't want to fight any more"

"I think that's an awesome idea" Tony couldn't stop smiling until he locked his lips with Ziva when they parted they cuddled up on Ziva's bed and feel asleep.

Xxx

Tony woke up 4 hours later, looking over to his left to see Ziva sleeping happily then at his watch

"Shit" Tony slid Ziva off his arm and ran outside to see his mums car still there "crap" he went over to her side of the car and opened the door which woke her up

"Tony what the hell are you doing?" Jenny asked slowly adjusting herself

"Its 9am mum you fell asleep"

After a minute everything for earlier that morning came back to her "crap, I'll talk to you later" she shut the car door and drove home while Tony went back inside.

Xxx

Jenny got in work late again, as soon as she got you her office at lunch time she realised she had missed 2 meetings_crap _she ran in MTAC to get to her9:45am meeting with SECNAV.

_"Your late director" _SECNA_V _said annoyed he had been waiting for 20 minutes

"Yes I know sorry won't happen again" jenny said standing up straight

_"It better not or I might have to... No never mind_"

"Might have to what sir?"

_"Well... the thing is Director you coming into work late has become sort of a habit has it not?"_

"I don't know about it being a habit..."

_"How I see us now you have two options the first to take maternity leave and I call Vance in to take over while you rest_ _or the second option is that you don't take leave but the next time your late I will call Vance in for a permanent position now I have to go I'm running late" _and with that the screen went black.

Jenny took a deep breath and went back to her office to what it seemed like an endless pile of paper work, she entered her office to see Kate standing there.

"Agent Todd what can i do for you?" jenny asked the probe agent

"Um it's on a personal matter if that's aright?"

"Yes... I guess so what is it?" jenny slightly confused

"well you know how I'm friends with Ziva well I was wondering if you could pass a message on to her and Tony ... can you let them know that they are welcome to move into my place because there moving out and I thought my placing is big enough ..Well I got to go thanks" Kate smiled sweetly and left leaving a very confused Jenny

Jenny picked up her phone and rang Jethro

_"Gibbs" he answered his phone gruffly_

"My office now" then hung up

It took Jethro about 2 seconds to get to her office

"What can I do for yo-"

"Tony and Ziva are moving out" she cut in

"wha-..When?" he asked confused

"So you didn't know well agent Kate just informed me"

"How would she know? I have a case talk when I get home"

"If you do that is"

"What's that supposed to mean jen?"

"Nothing"

Jethro sighed and left slamming the door behind him.

Xxx

Dinner was silent at the Gibbs household before Abby broke the silence

"Mum where's dad?"

"Working" she said plainly

"Is something wrong?" Tony asked confused at his mums tone

"Nothing, so Ziva how did the doctors go" she said trying to change the subject

"Err I missed the appointment so I have one first thing tomorrow" Ziva said quietly

"Mum doesn't change the subject what's going on?"

This pissed jenny off "**well between your fathers and my problems that he doesn't know about cause he's too selfish to realise and you moving out I don't know oh did I mention I might lose my job"** taking a deep breath "clean up I'm going to bed''

Xxx

"Ziva thank you for coming in so early, might i ask you why you missed you last appointment?" Dr Peterson asked

"Hi sorry I overslept so umm what's the news?" Ziva asked nervous not really knowing if she wanted an answer

"We as you know we ran some tests and" pausing to read the test results "the results came back-"

The Drs Phone rang

"Sorry Ziva i need to take this won't be a moment"

xxx

please review? Thanks enjoy 2 chapters in 2 days and half way through another to try make up for how lo I left this story :) x


	10. Chapter 10

Jenny was up and ready before anyone else was wake as she had a meeting with SECNAV , she walked outside to find her driver wasn't there so she got out her car keys and decided to drive herself as she could not afford to be late, so she got into her car and drove to work. When she reached the NCIS garage she parked the car and turned to get her bag when suddenly her door open she turned to say something but stop when she saw a gun pointed at her.

"get out slowly and you won't get hurt" the man whispered in a hurried voice

Jenny got out with her bag in her hand, but not fast enough "Hurry up" the man pulled jenny out of the car and pushed her to the ground "get in the car won't be long and we will have NCIS agents coming down here" the other two men got into the car without a word.

Jenny looked behind her to see the guards lying lifeless on the floor and she figured they did something with the security cameras.

"now" Jenny turned to face the man "if you move get up do anything before we leave I will shoot you and.." he looked down at Jenny's baby bump "your baby" he said angrily

He got into the car and started it without being obvious she got her gun out of her bag and once the car started driving away Jenny sat up in pain and started shooting at the wheels but when they started firing back at her she aimed for the drivers head ... which she got. The car swerved smashing into a large poll, she started getting up when she saw the car door open and an injured guy getting out with a big black bag and some sort of remote and started for the exit, Jenny took off her shoes so she wouldn't make any noise while walking and made her way to the car, the driver and passenger were dead so she leant over not touching the bodies and grabbed a pile of files that were important then she heard a faint beeping noise then connection the dots ... a guy with some sort of remote ... beeping noise... she looked in the front ... noting then in the back seat and saw a bomb. Jenny made a ran for the elevator she made it 5 metres away from the bomb before she heard an explosion then everything went black. The explosion sent jenny flying a couple of metres.

Jenny woke to the sound of people talking and the sounds of sirens

"Jennifer can you hear me?" she heard someone ask jenny slowly opened her eyes to see ducky

"ducky...how are..you?" she found it hard to talk

He chuckled "I'm fine dear but I cant say the same about you "Jennifer they are going to take you to the hospital to get you looked at"

Jenny was fully awake now and fully aware what had happened "no I need to talk to SECNAV"

"jen-" he stared

"no" Jenny slowly got up with help from ducky "my shoes-" Palmer handed her them

"thank you" she made her way to the elevator followed by ducky

_in the elevator_

"you really need to see a doctor " ducky started

" once I have talked to SECNAV and have given a statement I will" the elevator doors opened she went to walk out but ducky grabbed her arm gently

"you need to see a doctor if not for yourself then for your baby if you won't go the hospital then at least let me have a look at you... please" he said sternly then got back into the elevator

Jenny sighed knowing he was right but still decided against him she went to the bathroom to make herself look more presentable then went up to MTAC

when she walked in she was greeted by a very pissed off man "well well well glad you could make it Director it's been an hour what's your excuse this time? "

she went to speak but got cut off "i don't want to hear it i will be at NCIS at 0900 to talk about your career director" and with that the screen went black. not feeling well Jenny went to her office it was 0800 she decided to go to the hospital, so grabbing her bag and got her phone out

"hello Dr Mallard speaking"

"hi...ducky its Jenny umm would you drive me to the hospital as my can has been blown up?"

"why of course my dear i would be happy to"

* * *

"here you go my dear im sorry i cant come in but i have two dead bodies that i must attend to" ducky said stoping out the front of the hospital

"that's fine i understand thank you for dropping me off would you mind doing me one more favour?"

"anything"

"would you ring jethro and tell him ill meet him at NCIS"

"of course but if he knows you're in hospital he'll want to come here"

"then don't tell him that then"

"he will most likely murder me for not telling him"

"please duck i have to go if im to meet SECNAV at 9"

"would you like me to send someone to pick you up?"

"no ill catch a cab thank you again"

* * *

"im sorry but the doctor can not fit you in till this afternoon"

"no i need to see him now!" jenny demanded getting very annoyed at the nurse

there argument had gone on for 10 minutes before the doctor came to the front desk

"what seem to be the problem " he asked the nurse

"well Mrs. Sheppard is demanding to see you but you have no availability till this afternoon"

"Jenny what's so urgent that you must see me now?" he asked concerned knowing jenny for ages being the one who delivered all of her children she never came willingly to the hospital. jenny explained what had happened.

walking to the doctor's office she ran into Ziva leaving

"Ziva how did everything go?" jenny asked concerned

"perfect everything's fine.. what about you why are you here?"

"that's great ill explain later"

in the doctor's office

"you and your baby are fine just some burses but jenny but next time come straight away there are plenty of this that could of gone wrong"

"thank god yes i will thank you for seeing me"

* * *

When jenny walk into the NCSI build she heard a familiar voice call her name

"MUMMY" Abby ran over and hugged her mum

"Abby what are you doing here and where's daddy?"

"umm he went downstairs to see ducky"

"ok well you go back to his desk and when he comes up tell him-"

"tell him what?" jethro cut in "jen duck told me what happened are you ok have you seen a doctor yet?"

"yes i just came back from the hospital everything's fine now I'll talk to you later i have a meeting with SECNAV now" she started walking towards her office

"jen we-" Jethro called after her

"later Jethro"

* * *

Jenny walked into her office to find SECNAV sitting at her tabled with a glass of scotch

"you're on time for once director, i would offer you one but..."

"i need to explain some things sir" jenny started

"no you don't need to an agent filled me in on what happened and where you were so there's no need to explain, so how are you feeling"

"fine sir thank you"

"well i better be off i can trust that you will keep me informed on the case?"

"yes sir"

"good"

* * *

jenny left at a normal time picking Abby up on the way home

"how was your day?" jenny asked her daughter while starting dinner

"good" Abby said while she continued with her drawing

"hey mum hey abs" tony and Ziva walked into the kitchen and sat next to Abby at the bench

"mum how are you feeling?" Tony asked concerned

"fine why do you ask?"

"Ziva told me what happened at work today"

Jenny turned to face Ziva "how did you know?"

"Kate told me and i figured tony would have already known turns out he didn't sorry" Ziva explained

"no its fine and tony i am fine i would tell you if i wasn't"

"no you wouldn't" tony laughed

"yeah your probably right" Jenny smiled and turned back to the stove

"where's dad?" Abby asked

"working" Jenny said

"how long till will he be i want to show him my drawing" Abby wined

"sorry darling but late"

_there was a knock at the door_

Jenny went unlocked the door and opened it "jethro?"

"hey" he kissed her and walked inside "how you feeling?"

"um fine i thought you were working tonight?"

"thought i would come home early and see how your going"

"oh , why did you knock"

"why don't you want me home? i left me key at home" he said jokingly which made her laugh

"of course i do"

"hmm something smells nice" with one last kiss he walked into the kitchen

"DADDY" Abby screamed

Jenny just laughed

* * *

so a happy ending for once hope you enjoy :)

maybe a review? ;) :)


End file.
